The life of Shinda Uchiha
by The Undead Bro
Summary: This is My story about Sasuke's younger brother Shinda, and their struggle in the leaf village, Shinda will do anything he can to help his brother, but when the time comes for it will he be able to help his brother leave the village and harm his friends as he makes them? There's only one way to find out, read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Welcome to my story to put it simply I Shinda Uchiha am Sasuke's younger brother ( I'm 3 years young then him.) and I do what I can to help him complete his goal in life so that we can be happy again but that's easier said then done when you're an Uchiha, so read on and please tell me what you think.**

* * *

"Shinda get up or I'm leaving you here… again." I heard Sasuke state annoyed.

"I've been waiting for you to get up. I've been awake for hours." I said walking out of my room and heading towards the academy with Sasuke.

"Hn. What have you been doing since you've been up for hours?" Sasuke asked me as we were walking down the street towards the academy passing by Ichiraku's and Naruto getting chased by two jonin.

"Training. What else would I do? I need to train every second I can to make sure we accomplish our goal." I stated as cheerfully as possible.

"Good. Your gonna need to train a lot to help me with our goal." Sasuke stated smiling slightly. He was always a little happier around me but he always looked like he was about to fight anyone who so much as looked at me.

"Hey Sasuke how come you enlisted me in the academy three years earlier then recommended?" I asked him seeing the academy.

"To protect you." He said simply but I could tell he wasn't telling me everything.

"Thanks brother. I like that your always looking out for me." I said giving him a hug.

Normally he would have pushed me off or told me to let go, but he seemed like he was in a really good mood and simply said "We have to look out for each other."

"Yeah we got to get ready so that we can be the two strongest ninjas ever so that we can revive our clan and protect the villagers right?" I asked him knowing that that was at least one of Sasuke's goals.

"Of course, now come on were here." Sasuke said opening the academy door for me before walking in himself.

Me and Sasuke then walked to our usual seats in the middle of the classroom just as we heard Iruka-sensei say everyone had to perform the transformation jutsu. So we just walked straight to the front of class and got in line Sasuke was the third in line and I was the fourth, first was some normal looking kid nothing special about him, and second was Sakura Haruno, but fifth was Naruto. The first two people done it perfectly although Sasuke had done it even better. He didn't even have to say transform! Talk about a skilled ninja.

Although now it my turn but I'm an Uchiha so I had nothing to worry about. So I just took a couple steps forward and focused as much chakra as needed into my hands and the rest of my body and done the transformation technique as well as possible. Although being three years younger then most I was scared I failed so when Iruka told me I passed I tried to hide my excitement. But I failed horribly as I jumped up and down yelling that I done it which caused Sasuke to come up and slap the back of my head.

Everything else was a blur until the next day when I got to the academy and was told to go to a room where Iruka told me to perform the clone jutsu. "How many clones do I need to create?" I asked him nicely.

"As many as possible." He stated calmly.

I then began focusing my chakra and tried to create as many clones as I could only managing to create one that just stood there staying absolutely still no matter what.

"I'm sorry Shinda you fail." Iruka stated sadly.

"Iruka cut him a break he's three years younger then any other student you have, I think he done ok considering his circumstances." A light pink haired jonin said.

"That is true but… alright fine you pass but just because I really don't want another student to hate me." Iruka said I had no idea what he meant by that though.

*The next day*

"So did you put any unneeded information on your form?" Sasuke asked me. He was talking about the papers we had to fill out since we had passed the tests and he didn't want me to put anything that wasn't needed.

"Nope." I said simply while we were walking towards the Hokage's room to hand in our forms when we bumped into Sakura who seemed like she had been following us. "Hey Otōto go on ahead I'll be right behind you." Sasuke said which surprised me because he usually never let me go anywhere by myself.

"Oh ok sure." I said walking away as he stared at Sakura.

* * *

**Me: sorry the chapter was short but I didn't want to get to far in one chapter but the next chapters will have a lot more detail.**


	2. Chapter 2

ME**: Heres chapter 2 ****of my story hope you enjoy it.**

And so I began walking towards the hokages room where we were supposed to hand in the papers when Sasuke ran by and grabbed them and took off towards the hokages room leaving me standing there speechless. So after a few minutes Sasuke came back and told me that we needed to begin training even harder to make sure that I would be ahead of all the other students. And indeed thats all we had done all day. We just trained nonstop for over seven hours before Sasuke suggested that we eat and got to sleep since our oreintation was tommorow.  
The next day*  
We had all except for Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka been at the academy waiting for Iruka-sensei to tell us what we were doing, but a after a few minutes I got a little tired from the training and Iruka wouldn't start until Sakura and Ino were here so I decided to take a quick nap.  
Five minutes later*  
"Naruto what do you think your doing you can't just glare at Sasuke like that!" I heard multiple girls screaming as I awakend from my nap. Although after a few seconds of blinking so wake me up faster I was quite disturbed. I had awoken just to see Naruto's crotch in front of me and his tongue in my brothers mouth! So i done the only logical thing and hit him as hard as I possibly could straight towards his crotch. Which of course made him fall backwards onto another group of peoples desk, although the pain in his private region was to much for him to even notice that he had flown backwards a couple steps. But that didn't matter because the female ninjas had already began running towards him prepared to rip him to shreds.  
One very bloody beatdown later*  
Irika then began telling us that since we were now all oficially ninjas that things were only going to get harder and harder and that we were going to be seperated into groups of three men squads based on our skill levels. _Groups of three huh, well that seems a little unfair putting two Uchiha in the same sqaud I feel sorry for the person put on our team._ I thought barely hearing Iruka say that there would also be one sqaud with four people on it. "Squad seven Naruto Uzimaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka said after telling other people their squads.  
"What!?" Sasuke asked Iruka causing everyone in the classroom to ask Iruka why the blonde got to be on Sasuke's team but noone was really listening to them they were to focused on Sasuke, Naruto,and Iruka yelling at each other.  
"Replace the dobe with Shinda he's a better ninja anyway!" Sasuke ordered Iruka.  
"Yes, he is and thats exactly why he's not on your team. We placed the best student with the worst student, and Shinda scored much better then Naruto espcially after taking their ages into cosideration." Iruka stated making Naruto blush slightly from embarrassment.  
"Now moving on, squad eight Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shiono Auburame. Now squad ten Ino Yamanaka, Shikimaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, and Shinda Uchiha! And those are all the groups. You'll meet your new jonin teachers after lunch untill then class dismissed." Iruka said finishing the groups.  
"Shinda go to your group for now, I'll talk to the hokage later and get this all sorted out." Sasuke said as we were walking out of the academy.  
"No Sasuke! I want to stay with my group. I mean the two Uchihas in the same group just wouldn't be fair you know, we would be an unstoppable team. Which wouldn't be such a bad idea now that I think about it." I stated getting slightly off track.  
"Are you sure you don't want to be on the same team as me?" Sasuke asked me.  
"Yes. Nobody really thinks I can do much without you anyway so this would just prove yet again that the Uchiha are the dominant clan in the hidden leaf village." I said knowing that that would have to convince him.  
"Shinda if we were on the same team then it would prove our dominance even more, and allow us to learn the same things at the same time, that wouldn't be possible if you weren't on the same team as me." Sasuke said looking slightly hurt but trying to hide it.  
"I could even help you unlock your true power." He said knowing that that would change everything.  
"Fine lets go to the hokage,he overules Iruka sensei." I stated wanting to be as strong as possible.  
"Fine." Sasuke said and we began heading towards the Hokage's mansion as fast as we possibly could passing Naruto and Sakura, which made us go even faster.  
Finally after a total of tree minutes running full speed towards the building we finally arived at the Hokages and had just entered the room.  
"Hokage-sama I have a request." Sasuke said upon opening the door.  
"What is it?" He asked putting down some papers he was looking at.  
"I wish to be on squads seven, eight and ten." I said before Sasuke could say anything.  
"And how do you expect that to work?" The Hokage asked me.  
"I go on missions with those three teams and which ever mission your sending them on depends on which team I go with. If i can be more useful on a mission your sending squad eight on rather then one your sending squad seven or ten on then i'll go with squad eight on that mission. Makes sense right? And it would give me more chances to help out the village by letting me go on more missions faster and finish them quicker and with less trouble." I stated covering all the bases to make sure he had no reason to say no.  
"...I'll think about it for now go to your assigned sqauds." He said after a long pause.  
"Thank you." I said before me and Sasuke walked out, I could tell he was angry but proud of me.  
"How did you come up with that?" Sasuke asked me.  
"I made it up on the spot, how else?" I stated matter of factly.  
-.- "Seriously?" Sasuke asked ashamed.  
^.^ "Yep!" I said happily.  
"Go away." Sasuke said hanging his head in defeat of the great battle of sarcasm.  
"Ok!" I said and ran off towards Shikamaru and the rest of my team.  
Afterabout five minutes of running I caught up with them and we got to a building that was directly behind where me and Sasuke usually eat lunch. He didn't seem to notice or care. "So lets get this over with tell me your names and abilities." I demanded after three minutes of listening to their worthless arguing.

"Uhh... I'm Choji Akimichi and my special abities um... does eating count?" Choji asked me.

"Shikamaru Nara and no Choji eating doesn't count, but my abilities are my sharp mind and my quick thinking." Shikamaru stated after saying that this group was such a drag.

"And i'm Ino Yamanaka and the only way this team is going to work is if you follow my lead got it!" Ino said rather then asked us.

"Naruto!" I exclaimed quietly sending a kunai directly in front of him as soon as I sensed his chakra, to the amazement of my teamates who had been arguing to much to sense him.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" I asked the blonde baka as I jumped towards him to get my kunai back.

"What the, how did you not hit me?" Naruto asked thinking I actually had hit him with it.

"I aimed in front of you as a warning that if you get any closer, I'll kill you. Understand?" I explained to him with a satanic glare.

"Shinda follow us." Shikamaru ordered me.

"How the hell did you know my name?" I asked them while jumping towards where they were headed.

"One. All our names were stated whenthe teams were assigned and two Sasuke just told us." Ino said still looking at Sasuke then looking at me.

"Well that makes sense, now do any of you know who our new sensei is?" I asked them.

"No. Nope. No idea." They said at the same time.

And with that we started running towards the academy as fast as possible. After a few minutes of running and insignificant conversation we arrived only having to stop for chips five times because Choji kept eating them to fast. "So do you think our new sensei's going to be here yet?" Ino asked us.

"Are ya'll sqaud ten?" Said some older looking guy with black hair and a black beard, he was also wearing a jonin's uniform and was smoking a cigarette.

"Yeah, now who the are you?" I asked him calmly.

"I'm your new sensei thats who the fuck I am." He stated jokingly.

"Now until tommorow thats all you need to know cause I'm in a really big hurry." He stated smoking his cigarette even faster then normal.

"Your getting laid aren't you?" I asked him smiling.

"Yes. Yes I am." He laughed then ran off.

Me: Hope you liked the chapter it will get funnier as it goes along.

sasuke: I hope so.

me: sorry about the typing size going up and down my computer kept fucking up.


End file.
